Community Storyies
by Sidstriker2000
Summary: I will write a story, and you reader's will finish it! T rated, because I don't know how much violence it could contain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Been a while, sorry. I want to make a proposition. I will write the beginning of a story, and all of you who read and write can add your endings on your profiles! Just PM me and I will put your profile down for each story.(Just so you know, this is only a minecraft fanfic because I didn't have anything else to connect it to. Don't picture these stories in blocks, unless you really want to.) Lets get started then!**

**Our first example is called "The Blackened Claw" For the Lobby, just imagine the Matrix lobby when Neo gets all his guns and stuff.**

* * *

I step into the Lobby, and the guards sit up. They look bored, and I walk through the scanner. It goes off, and the two nearest of the three guards leans forward.

I pull back my black leather duster, and the guards look in. As they look, I throw my Sight over them. The Sight allows me to see the true form of those around me. The guards are twisted ghouls, with gray, hunched bodies and long claws. The ghouls stare into my coat, and I flick it out.

The heavy material flaps over them, and I hear a hiss. Before the others react, I pull out my bag. I reach in, and with a slight flourish I draw out a five-foot blade, that is as one foot thick. I also slip a small disk into my coat.

The guards see the blade, and Change.

Their muscles ripple like water, and their skin darkens to grey. They grow taller and leaner, with their skin pulling against their faces. The ghouls scream and run forward. I swing my blade, Wrathreaper, at them and catch the one on my left in a deadly blow. The ghoul flies back and and slams into a pillar.

The second creature slashes at me, and I sidestep. The creature's claws rip through the air, and I draw a knife from within my coat. I slash Wrathreaper into the ghoul, and thick black blood runs along the blade.

The ghoul stumbles with the force of my blow, and I jam the knife into the sweet spot, directly in the center of the monster's gut. The ghoul's hiss is cut off, and it collapses.

I hear a whistling noise, and just barely jump aside to dodge the original ghoul's slash. I parry the ghoul's strikes, and eventually it jumps back. Then the ghoul spots the guard. The beast grabs the guard by the neck, and holds her in front of it, hostage style.

I get a shade nervous, but the furious expression on the woman's face takes off the pressure. She reaches down to her belt, and pulls out an old silver revolver. The ghoul has all its attention on me, and doesn't realize what's happening until it's to late. The woman draws the gun out fully, thumbs the hammer, and fires it up repeatedly into the ghoul's chin. She then slams the ghoul onto the ground, points the gun at it's gut, and empties the clip into the creature. She turns to me and I grin.

Now, let's back up a bit. My name is...

* * *

**Take it from here, my fanfiction friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! I will be writing stories again! Check out my profile for more details! I sadly didn't get any story continuations :(. But I did learn how to use emoticons! Now, without further adieu, The Corporation!**

* * *

It all started on a simple walk. I was with my sister, Lauren, in the city, when a man stepped on top of a large piece of modern art. He was dressed in full body armor, and he held a massive rocket launcher in his hand.

When people saw him, they started screaming. He ignored them and hefted his weapon. There was a clicking noise, and fire burst forth from the front. The rocket spun through the air, colliding with Vision Technology's main headquarters.

My sister saw this, and ran at the man, jumping onto the piece of metal and battering at him. He grunted at her, and slammed his square gun into her face. She tumbled back, bleeding profusely.

I ran, but before I got there the man had brought his weapon up above his head. I could barely scream before he brought it down, cutting off my sister's life.

I released a wordless yell, and jumped at the man. Now, I never was a big kid, but I was angry beyond rage. I battered at the man, but his bodysuit guarded him. He pulled me off of him, and my hand caught on his mask. I tore the metal off the cloth, and I saw his face.

He was an older man, but he was stronger than I was. His face had wrinkles, but not many. His hair was gray, with two black lines running through it. He grunted and pushed me off him. I landed on my side, and struggled up.

The man hefted his launcher, and took aim at the Vision building. I saw the logo on his arm and gun: Corp-Tech. I yelled again and ran at him, jumping on his gun as he fired. The weapon bucked under me, and caught my shoulder.

Corp-Tech is good, and it's missiles are strong. They don't explode unless you want them too. The missile drilled through my shoulder before the gunner could reach the explosion switch. The missile exploded behind me, and I felt shrapnel tear through my body and the fire followed.

* * *

I woke in the middle of a stark white hospital room. I reached up with my right arm to touch my head, and nothing happened. I tried again, but still nothing. Then the doctor walked in.

She started talking about how the attacker got away, and that the police where looking, blah blah. Then she mentioned "The Wound" I sat up a little and asked "What happened to me?" She was visibly uncomfortable, and I asked again. The doctor leaned forward and pulled back the blanket.

There where bandages around my shoulder, and across my chest. The bandages wrapped up to my face and chin. The bandages stopped at my shoulder, and I saw It. I looked again in shock, and saw it again. My arm had been torn off. It was simply gone. I fell back onto the bed, and the doctor said "Your heart was almost destroyed, and we tried to save it, but it was irreparable. You will not have long to live, even if you had no stress at all."

* * *

I leave the hospital, head low. Then I remember my planned activities before the shooting. I take a cab to the Corp-Tech building, and see the poster for the Speaker. The Speaker is the face of Corp-Tech, and is holding a talk in the main building. The Speaker is known for his age, strength, and gray hair with two black lines running through it.

I walk into the building, and see the Speaker talking on the podium. I stand in the shadows as he speaks, and wait for the questions. I raise my hand and his eyes flick to me. He stops speaking, and stares at me. Then he draws a revolver from his vest and fires at me.

He's panicking, and he misses, the shot going into the crowd. I am near the stage, and jump up at his legs. He's not wearing a bodysuit this time, and he goes down.

He crashes through the screen behind him, firing randomly. I kick his hand, and he drops the gun. He picks me up, and throws me into a pile of Corp-Tech plastic boxes.

My bandages tear off, and they flutter down. The Speaker walks up to me, gun in hand. I feel a heavy plastic box next to me, and as the Speaker leans down towards me, I swing the box up with my left arm. The plastic catches him in the temple, and he flies to the side.

I pull myself up, and see the Speaker lying on the ground, shaking slightly. The box is slightly broken, and tech shows out the cracks. I stumble over, and light the box again.

My arm trembles, and I drop the box down onto the Speaker's head.

Just as the plastic strikes him, I feel a stabbing in my chest. All my strength leaves me, and I collapse over the box. I can't move, and my vision is blurry. My thoughts are thick, slow. I whisper one word as I black out. "Lauren"

* * *

**That's all folks!**


End file.
